


The Inter Dimensional Travels of a Contractor

by heavymetalqueen26



Category: I Heard A Voice Tell Me What Life Could Be, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arts, Bad arts, Bro Fists of Epic justice, Comics, Lots of Best Friend feels, ignore me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavymetalqueen26/pseuds/heavymetalqueen26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Hulk were happy to invite their small Italian friend to live with them in the tower. Sandra was more than happy to remain homeless.<br/>Tales of the friendship of three odd friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki'a little game

**Author's Note:**

> Um, ok, so... I have this series that I'm working on and... yeah. Crossover I didn't want to happen but did.  
> Sandra Avel; Italian with a heart disease, who also happens to be a supernatural contractor, not by choice. After a small fight with Raszard Cru's arch rival Hulk is sent to their dimension, she befriends him with food and an epic broship was born. Hulk and her grow to be best bros when she is sent back with him to the Mavel universe, everyone else is sent to other universes. She then befriends the Thunderer, yet again through food. The three have epic fights along side the avengers while trying to send Sandra home. Learning to get along with the avengers while maintaining a complicated friendship with a big green gama rage monster and a prideful Asguardian. Not her week.
> 
> This is where i put the shit that won't leave my head. 
> 
> ._. Ignore me, please.
> 
> Also this is an excuse to show people me digital arts.

 

Sandra really didn't know whether to sigh or just cry. She would have preferred to just drop off the two screaming children with Pepper, but that would have been too cruel. The poor woman's hands were full with the rest of the Avengers, even if Shield took back Clint and Natasha, that was still a lot of screaming children. 

"Put me down!"

"Shut you mouth, Blondie!" 

Grinding her teeth as she tried to stay balanced, she tried not to topple over as Thor and Hulk tired to exchange blows in her arms. Cursing under her breath in Italian, she continued on in her quest, only one thing would stop these two from destroying the city in their current state. "If you both keep this up neither of you is getting ice cream."

"But Ghost, you promised us the icy treat of cream." Thor whined, even in his smaller body he knew how to use his puppy dog eyes to his advantage.

"Only IF you behaved, that means no fighting."

"If Blondie is getting some I want mine bigger." Hulk grumbled, his arms crossed.

"Now see here, Hulk, I am the Prince of Asguard, I will get the biggest cream of ice!"

"You wanna bet, Sparkle?"

"I bet ye that I will get the biggest of the cream!"

"You don't even know what ice cream is!" 

"I will drop you both off with Ross if you don't knock it off." Sandra threatened with a sigh.

"I bet you that I will be the first to turn back!"

"Not in your dreams!"

A group of thunder clouds began to form over head, lightening cracking ominously.

"No powers means, NO POWERS!"

"Sorry, phantom warrior."

Hulk just stuck his tongue out at the god of thunder, "Told you I would win."

"I bet you will break the door!"

"I will eat the biggest ice cream sundae infront of you both, I swear it!"

 


	2. Half done sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half done doodles to be updated when ever

**Author's Note:**

> Stop me, please someone! Jesus take the tablet.


End file.
